


Lovers run to ruin, soldiers run to war.

by abreathaway (silverraindrop)



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraindrop/pseuds/abreathaway
Summary: With war looming on the horizon, the safety of her reputation seems almost trivial. Perhaps that is why she is so open about her desire for Spiros. Or maybe she is just naturally reckless.
Relationships: Louisa Durrell/Spiros Halikiopoulos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Lovers run to ruin, soldiers run to war.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like fifteen minutes and just decided to throw it into the world.
> 
> Set right at the end of series four, probably just before the beach scene.
> 
> Title and inspiration from Harbor by Carsie Blanton. Highly recommend giving it a listen.

With war looming on the horizon, the safety of her reputation seems almost trivial. Perhaps that is why she is so open about her desire for Spiros. Or maybe she is just naturally reckless.

She has a history. 

Married young, even younger than most. Followed her husband abroad. Upped sticks and fled when England became too much and too little at once. Rushed engagement to a man she barely knew. Pursuing Hugh largely to poke Vasillia with the stick of his affection. 

Spiros.

Maybe she runs into ruin to make life difficult for herself. Maybe she just doesn't know what easy is.

But she does. Easy is swimming with her children. Easy is being contented with the friends around her, and living in her widowhood peacefully. 

Easy is not married men on conservative island. Easy is not whatever the hell she's brought upon herself. 

But isn't that what life is. The purpose of a ship is not to sit safely in harbour. But to sail the seas and seek out new destinations. To be challenged by whatever the sea throws at them. To overcome the swells.

She wasn't made to sit in harbour, no matter how much she wishes she was.

People aren't made that way. Young men will run into this war in spite of fear. Many of them do not even know what they are running for. The land of hope and glory. Justice for those in need of justice. To honour family tradition. Or maybe they have nowhere else to go. Maybe it will work this time. 

It isn't safe out there, it isn't safe in here. In the private quarters of her heart, where Spiros mingles with her, where she holds that possibility as close as possible. She should have tried harder not to let this happen. To not give him such easy access to her heart. But she wasn't looking out for this. At least not until it was far too late to stop it. And now she's stuck this way.

But this is what hearts are made for. Larry is forever talking of the need for sorrow in the life of the artist. Of the need one has to feel pain in order to understand the world. What are hearts for if not being broken? 

The only thing for it is to take the situation into her own hands. She doesn't have very long before she needs to leave. The only way to move forward here is to present her heart on a platter.


End file.
